Wish Carefully: The Flip Side
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: The flip side to the story Wish Carefully by Ten Toes, I love that story and wanted to Harry Potter's side of the story.


_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_The flip side to the story Wish Carefully by Ten Toes, I love that story and wanted to show why Harry Potter did what he did._

_In this Harry has some serious things to think on, namely how to save the magical world from itself. What he comes up with is giving the purebloods in Great Britain exactly what they want with the rest of the magical world watching and learning a very, very powerful lesson. One that a thousand generations later will keep the magical world alive and thriving. Harry is not evil, dark or a tyrant here!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It's strange to think back a hundred years and see just what we have accomplished. I cannot fully take credit, and do not no matter how others state this is my "golden path" and the like. No I am still just Harry and did what was needed, I am no monster or evil or anything else though I know a few do think that way, let them. I have never killed, or hurt another willingly nor will I. I suppose I need to start somewhere, I guess right after my godfather dying is a good a place as any.

I was shocked when Dumbledore and the heads of houses had spoke to me, had told me the choices one could make. It was believed than I had fulfilled the prophecy and had a right to walk away, but I refused. It was then that Flitwick, dear Filius, such a smart man came forward with "the plan". Give those who followed Voldemort exactly what they wanted. They wanted only purebloods in Great Britain? Fine, than that is what they would get with the whole world watching. I would need six others, six others to help with this plan. I chose Neville, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Blaise to help.

On the first day of winter when the world is between dying and rebirth I called the Rights of Parlay at Stonehenge. Dumbledore was dead, Severus had killed him yes, but we all knew he had done so to end the old mans suffering. This would be the last I saw him, he was going to chronicle the fall of the purebloods as his revenge at the side of Voldemort. His words would be read for generations to come. Voldemort and his death eaters came and the Rite was done. Oh how Tom looked, so prideful and happy as did his followers. All smug, they had thought they won, the ICW was there to record the treaty, everything was very gracious on our part.

The treaty was straightforward, Tom and his death eaters would have all of magical Great Britain including the building of Hogwarts but not the department of mysteries, I snuck that in as well there are things there I do not want Tom getting. Those that bound themselves to Tom could not leave the magical world and could not deal with anything in the muggle world on pain of loosing their magic. There was an out, if any wanted to renounce Tom they could do so and join him, otherwise they were stuck in magical Britain, Tom would rule there and we would not interfere, the muggles would be safe and the muggleborn born there would be out of their hands. I could not help but gloat as I took the last portkey out. It was true that Dumbledore never would make a plan like this, had begged me to reconsider, to stop this before he died, but I knew it had to be done, this was a lesson that generations would feel in their very bones.

I finished my magical education in America, a freer society, the things I and others took from Hogwarts helped strengthen their magic and knowledge was traded between the two worlds. Old traditions were taught to the new world an new things, many muggle technologies were taught to us. We began to thrive, Ginny married Neville, they are so happy together. Ron and Hermione loved to argue and make up so much they wed and continue to this day with that. Minerva surprised us all when she married and adopted several orphaned muggleborn. Bill Weasley married Fleur and they live in France still to this day, happy, healthy and so in love.

I married too, Millicent Blustrode, ah yes sweet loving Millie. Many say she is ugly, but I don't see it, she has lovely black hair long and soft, a full strong body and well, I could go on but suffice to say I found love in Millie, a Slytherin yes but a good and noble woman. I love her still even in our old age and see only the lovely bride I married years ago. We had only two children, a boy James Sirius and girl Lily Hope, we would have had more but poor Millie was herself inbreed and could not have any more, I find the rumors of my having a dozen bittersweet, Millie and I are grateful for what we have as we might not have been that lucky. I nearly lost her but she was to stubborn to die and the muggle doctors saved her. As I write this we have ten grandchildren, thirty great-grand children, eighty great grandchildren and one hundred great, great grandchildren.

The magical world outside Great Britain has flourished, the muggle world has nearly imploded a few times worrying us but even they are on track and have even expanded into space. But our inbreed "friends" back in magical Great Britain, well things never did go well for them. At one time there were fifteen thousand magical humans in Great Britain, that number fell rather quickly after 1997 to five thousand. Many of those started to leave before Tom required the mark on any non-squib over the age of seventeen. The mark makes it so that any who are marked cannot leave, I cannot save them and there are those that should be saved! He is sick, twisted but I cannot do anything as my hands are tied. The greatest outrage that took place was the raid before the net could go up.

The net was the brainchild of Blaise, he found a way to route any who tried to leave the isle into ICW holding cells. But that took fifty years and Lucius Malfoy and a few of his band stole eight innocent girls a week, a week! Before the net went up. If not for the treaty I would have left Hogwarts, the isle that I call home and destroyed every magical human in Great Britain for that outrage. What gave them the right to enslave innocent girls, rape them and force them to bare their young? They did not deserve to breed, they should die out and were well on their way before Tom took power, my treaty just helped things along. We could do nothing but watch and see what happens to a fully pureblood society. The whole world watched in mounting horror as they saw that purebloods were the real problem not muggleborn as previously thought.

The purebloods left in Great Britain were fast loosing money, not that the goblins cared, we made sure to keep our accounts open and worked with the goblins as they were allowed to come and go from Gringotts as they pleased. They sneered at the purebloods but did not rebel as I had new treaties for them as well, ones were they had a say in the government and magical world. In return they would not attack or kill us or those purebloods back in Great Britain who were fast trying their patience. If not for those of us in "exile" the goblins would be in a poor state. They might be vicious but even they did not deserve the pureblood idiots.

We started to gain more of a population, we were glad we had kept the properties in Great Britain as one day we would go back. It was looking that might be sooner than we had thought as the magical population in Great Britain had fallen yet again, a "squib sweep" led to a thousand squibs being shunted out of the magical world and they, along with the muggleborn were taken away, just as they were each and every year. Three thousand were left, and most would not make it, many were infertile, those that bore children still only wanted sons and we heard that a few had even considered one of the darkest of magic, that of a potion to allow men to bare children. It was evil, foul and I was more than glad that the department of mysteries was off limits to the purebloods.

We were getting richer and more powerful, now a pureblood looks for a bride or groom that is not pureblood. All my children and grandchildren married muggleborn, they are stronger for it. The magical population has exploded to seven million, a drop in the bucket of humans who stand at six billion but a respectable number of magical in a world of muggles. We freed the house elves and outlawed all slavery of every sapient magical or non-magical. Only animals were owned but house elves could work as they pleased and they thrived. Most still worked for low wages and long hours but a lazy house elf is a miserable house elf. They even have a seat on the ICW now as well, there are very few house elves left in Great Britain and they suffer for it.

Things got worse for them after the net went up, if they could get any worse. Everyone over the age of sixteen now had the mark and Tom loved to torture anyone he felt was doing wrong. Which meant the magical streets were filled with screaming victims either by the mark or by him walking among the people torturing them that way. Crucio is still his favorite spell, I would love to step in and stop him but the treaty stops me. Still the lesson, as horrible and awful as it is must be taught! The people are learning, and they see how utterly desperate the people in Great Britain are. Things stopped working, lifts in the ministry, the floo network, even portkeys were hard to come by for them. This has been going on for nearly a hundred years and never have a people looked so miserable!

They remind me of the North Koreans before they fell, the flu wiped out much of that population before it spread to the rest of the muggle world. China stepped in, and well that is muggle history not magical, though my children, our children are taught both histories and can live equally well in both worlds. We even have had a few go into space and travel to the edge of the solar system! Those in Great Britain know nothing of this, they cannot access the muggle world, any who try loose their magic, even if they pick up something as simple as a muggle phone or even brio pen. I was through in the treaty, nothing muggle could they touch, they could turn a simple pen to a weapon of horrific destruction and I was having none of that! None of us were having any of that!

We watched as the purebloods in Great Britain refused to see the truth, many never did. They continued to have but one child, to refuse to have more than one and that one was nearly always a boy. The potions they used ended up causing more squibs as one is not suppose to choose the sex of their child. The Weasleys know this, do you think Molly really wanted all but one of her children to be boys? Sure she loved them all but she would have liked to have more daughters, but she knew the risk of using potions to get that and would never go down that path. Magical Great Britain was fast becoming the lesson as to how not to run a country.

Dark magic was nearly all that was taught, and one thing we all learned is that an over saturation of dark evil magic can take away magic and make people sterile. This was happening as well. Tom had full control over everyone, what everyone did every second of the day, when you ate, slept, studied, everything. Only his inner circle had any freedoms at all and even then he could change the rules when he saw fit. There was no hope in the eyes of the people, the pictures coming out of the hell that was magical Great Britain were heartbreaking. Children never smiled, not even babies, everyone went about their days quietly, there was no music, no laugher and only the sounds of screams as people were tortured by evil old Tom. The world shuddered as they saw what allowing a dark lord free reign meant and many who would have become dark lords were quickly killed. Thank heavens that the Dementors were destroyed or I am sure we would see soulless victims shuffling along, though what is going on is not much better.

In the mean time my family the rest of the exiles all of us are free and happy, we do not enslave and we teach with love and honor our children. We are strict but loving parents, grandparents, teachers and do all we can to make sure our children have a good world to live in. Dark arts are forbidden, the true dark arts, not things labeled that just because the ministry wants to control people. No true dark arts, those that maim, torture, hurt and go fully against the laws of nature set down by God. The full magical community has followed our lead, the ICW is now there to help nations, to make sure that the dark arts are stamped out as they are evil and not something to play around with. I have to my shame used the dark arts one, when I cursed Bellatrix and I carry that guilt around with me to this day. Millie says I am too hard on myself, I don't think I am, just because I lost Sirius did not mean I had the right do that that to another.

We were still very angry about the eight that had been kidnapped, I know they were treated well, pampered and the like, but they were still slaves forced to breed. How I hated those that did this, the rest of the magical world was watching and waiting to see how much lower the magical in Great Britain could go. Tom would go from torturing his followers to laying low for a decade or two then starting it all up again. I knew things were coming to a head, this is why I am going back to Great Britain, to the only spot I am allowed with the other exiles that are there for the year to collect the muggleborn and their families. Yes Lucius was there, dear old Lucius and the years have not been so kind to him I am afraid. Well he is quite old, twenty old years older than me and I am a hundred and seventeen now! His hair is pure white, he is clad in robes that at one time were rich but now are threadbare and patched. He leans on a cane and his face is lined and old. I on the other hand am a young hundred and seventeen, my messy black hair now sliver and with a short beard along my jaw, I chose a muggle suit and tie and cloak and use my cane more for show.

He asked, no begged for my help, to end the treaty he so badly wanted a hundred years ago. His people are doomed, another generation and they will no longer be alive. I see a shadow move, a hooded cloak, I know the messenger is here, still alive, still recording, still Tom's favorite though he is not really Tom's. He will record my words for posterity, I never did like the man but his words will echo though the ages. Lucius nearly falls to his ancient knees and I know what I must do, the world watches, they too know what I will do. I am not evil, I am not wicked but at times like this I hate myself. Still I know what I have to do, I made a vow I cannot back out of now. Lucius was desperate, he is begging, begging me but he does not know that the treaty binds me as it does him. I cannot give him the thing he wants. I shook my head sadly, looking him in the eyes, not saying in words what he knows is the truth. With a wail of despair the once proud wizard fell to his knees and sobbed.

I did the only thing I could, I walked away, soon the last of the purebloods would be dead. Soon Tom would attack the muggle world and it would all end, the lesson taught but I did not have to be happy about it at all.

The End

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Like I said, Harry is not evil here, but he had to let things play out. The world will think twice before they ever go back to purebloods, the last are in magical Great Britain. I think this ending is exactly what people like Lucius Malfoy deserve._


End file.
